High Heels
by XDXP
Summary: High heels were designed by men to give them an excuse to stare at legs, and to make it harder for the girl to run away.
1. Chapter 1

I have not, in fact, disappeared from the earth. I am currently on a coffee-and-coke-equals-sugar-high and it is 4:30 in the morning, and I have to get up for school at about 6:00 and here I am, and this just came to me…..

………………_._

_High heels were designed by men to give them an excuse to stare at legs, and to make it harder for the girl to run away._

……………….

"Himura-san." She forced for gritted teeth.

The man in question looked at the woman in front of him with a faintly amused expression. "Yes, Kaoru?"

"That's Kamiya-san to you." He raised an eyebrow at her denial at familiarity.

"Alright then, yes Kamiya-san?" He said in a mocking tone.

Gritting her teeth again, she replied "This job exceeds the agreement we had set."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir." She said back to him, nodding. She had no doubt the man knew it was outside the agreement, his keen eyes seeing everything.

"Please do me the honor of telling me exactly what the problem is."

Taking a deep breath to relax herself, she regretted it instantly. His wonderful scent immediately filled her nose. It was due to years of self-denial that she could restrain herself from breaking down in front of him.

"You initiated the contract, sir, when you said you needed someone to escort to parties whose back you needn't watch. That would mean the escort would have to have the capability to defend for her in case of an attack. When I answered, I came with conditions of my own. The party I would escort you to would exceed no longer then a night and a day." She finished her tirade with a death glare.

"And _my_ terms were that the said girl would accompany me to my parties. Besides, you would be able to go home around midday; so long as you return back for the one at night. Wouldn't it be much easier if you just stayed the day as well?"

Oh how he loved to see that spark of anger.

"Fine." She grit out, and turned.

As she stalked away, the Battousai couldn't help but to notice the wonderful things high heels did to a woman's behind.

………….

I do so love this one.

Also, someone commented on one of my stories how it's a shame I don't continue my stories, and that I should just stop writing or something like that and blah blah….. I would like to say that I err… am _thanking_ you for the wonderful critism. Because as says, a well rounded critique is often the best thing you can give to an author. Thanks for taking it to heart.

Moving one, I would like to note that I do want to continue this one, should the time be ripe….. [I've always wanted to say that…]

The red button awaits your click.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping out of the white stretch limo that she had thought to be overkill, she was helped out by a warm, familiar hand.

Had this been a normal male, he would have received a glare of familiarity, maybe even a nod of acknowledgement.

However, he was her _client _and _partner_ and she had to pretend to like him.

So when she finally got out, she gave him a kiss to the cheek and waited for him to offer his arm while he floundered with a lost look.

….

So he hadn't really been _floundering_, per se, but she had wanted to use the word to describe him for so long.

The party was more of a get together between people who only associated with each other for professional reasons. It was a _social_ event, which was why everybody was trying their hardest not to strangle the person that was engaging them in small talk.

Looking around at the other, well-dressed woman standing around, clutching their escort's arms in a show of possessiveness to potential threats, she noticed one thing in common- their clinginess.

_And that was probably something Himura-san doesn't want_. She also supposed he hired her in particular was because she was exotic, or that they were both Japanese. Her blue, almond shaped eyes were her best feature, although she did have a cute nose. Misao had said she was beautiful, but she couldn't possibly compare to the other girls around her, with their pink, pouty lips that, in the privacy of her mind, sort of likened them to fishes.

Even so, she was wearing her favorite red dress, it was a fluttery sort of silk one and made her feel elegant, with an elegant up do twist with her hair. She made a pretty picture, and she knew it.

….

Deciding to do her job properly, she set her shoulders back, held her head at a regal angle and became that perfect trophy wife-that-wasn't-really-his-wife.

XxX

I promise there will actual dialogue in the next chapter, even though I like this way much better, but I started this story out like that and will keep it that way.

Thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys really make my day.


End file.
